<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather Jacket by solo (nyomgiworld)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138048">Leather Jacket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyomgiworld/pseuds/solo'>solo (nyomgiworld)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Creampie, Insecurity, Leather Jackets, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, praises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyomgiworld/pseuds/solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin is a little insecure about his new style, and Yeonjun is there to change his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather Jacket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the many times Yeonjun &amp; Soobin sport twin looks! I don't think I've written pure PWP before... hopefully it's still enjoyable! please let me know what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Silly Soobin. </em> Yeonjun smiles as he trails kisses along the younger’s neck. <em> How can he not see? </em>Yeonjun thinks he’s beautiful. Pretty, dimpled Soobin, the sweetest and prettiest guy. If anyone suits the leather jacket, it would be Soobin with his awkward height and the dimple on his cheeks. Would be Soobin with his white complexion and long neck. Would be Soobin and his small waist and big bones. </p><p> </p><p>Wear it with a white tee and black jeans, with flair and confidence, with humility and blushing cheeks — Soobin can wear anything with the stupid jacket and still looks good. He can even wear nothing underneath and still looks good. </p><p> </p><p>Like now. </p><p> </p><p>Wearing only his fair skin under that black leather, trembling with every touch of Yeonjun’s fingers. “Look,” Yeonjun murmurs when he finally gets to strip Soobin, except for the jacket, “Look at yourself, and tell me you don’t like what you see.” How can he when Yeonjun is holding him in such a position that the unmistakable mix of pleasure and embarrassment on his face is caught by the reflection on the mirror? Soobin almost rolls his eyes when Yeonjun splays his hand on his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Look in the mirror, Soobs,” Yeonjun breathes in his neck from behind, eyes sharp on the mirror, watching Soobin watch himself. He holds Soobin’s jaw with one of his hands to keep his head in place as he thrusts ever so slowly — it is basically torture. Soobin whines beneath him, squirming to free himself to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“Look how good it is on you. See? It’s gorgeous on you, baby.” Grazing Soobin’s ear with his teeth, Yeonjun bottoms out, feeling the warmth swallowing his length tightly. “So, ah, gorgeous to see the black against your milky skin.” </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun knows art deserving appreciation when he sees it. If Soobin doesn’t see it, he just has to make him see. It is almost a joke when Soobin locked himself up in his room because he thought he didn’t look good in a leather jacket. A Choi Soobin? Doesn’t look good in something? He could never. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need clothes to be pretty, Soobs.” His other hand, the one that is not holding the younger’s jaw, slides underneath the leather jacket and holds Soobin’s waist gently. Soobin can feel his stomach clenching at the touch, sensitive, and he pulls back a little — only to get Yeonjun’s cock deeper. He can’t help the sound he makes, can he? </p><p> </p><p>The sound seems to only encourage Yeonjun to pull out before pushing in deeper. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin looks down despite himself, catching the sight of his own cock: hanging, untouched, and just a sad, sad sight, so he reaches out to touch it. There is also an urge to curl up and cover everything. Being so exposed to the mirror like this makes him feel vulnerable and oddly arousing. </p><p> </p><p>But Yeonjun swats his hand away and pulls them into a kneeling position in one swift motion. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun doesn’t want Soobin to take his eyes off the mirror. Doesn’t want him to focus on something else, even if it’s his own cock. So, he lets go of Soobin’s jaw to hold both of Soobin’s hands behind his back. “Be good, Soobin,” he says, voice barely audible, but it is loud enough to make all the hair on Soobin’s neck stand up. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin is good, always good, he listens well — if not to Yeonjun’s words, then to the way his hands speak. And for now those hands, one on his waist and the other holding the collar of his jacket, wants him to be still. “Look in the mirror,” Yeonjun kisses the skin on the crook of his bare neck, enough to make him whimper. So, he looks.</p><p> </p><p>In the mirror, if he were to describe, there is a lewd image of him wearing nothing but his new leather jacket, identical with the one Yeonjun has, naked underneath, kneeling with Yeonjun behind him, his cock unmoving inside him. His nipples are hard, his stomach is clenching, and his own length is rock hard, still leaking and untouched. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin can’t even cover his face like this. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, he’s so embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>The mirror doesn’t show it, but the awareness that he has Yeonjun balls-deep in him makes the reflection look filthier, as if they are doing unspeakable — so unspeakable, even the mirror is not allowed to see. As if the center of the spotlight is Soobin and the faces he makes. </p><p> </p><p>Yeonjun starts to peel his leather jacket open, pulling it down a little bit to his shoulder, peppering the exposed skin with wet kisses. Slowly, so slowly, mirroring the pace of the roll of his hips when he finally moves again. When Yeonjun’s hand stops, Soobin has one shoulder exposed, a lot of naked skin, and muted whimpers escaping between his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“So pretty, Soobin,” Yeonjun rubs his exposed bud, whispering breathlessly in his hair. “Look ahead and tell me you’re not.” It makes Soobin gasp, and in that instance, Yeonjun pulls them to sit down — him on the floor, Soobin on his cock. </p><p> </p><p>He hooks each of Soobin’s legs on his own and spreads his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Take it in, Soobs,” Yeonjun says, referring to the reflection. “Look how good you are, taking my cock like that, so pretty.” Soobin almost comes when he sees how he looks so open, so exposed, so vulnerable, so under Yeonjun’s mercy. His thighs spread so wide, he can see where the point of their bodies connected. Can see the shallow thrusts that brush near his sweet spot, but never exactly on them, making him lose his mind. </p><p> </p><p>He swears he sees light when Yeonjun finally, <em> fucking finally, </em>touches his dick and jerks him off. </p><p> </p><p>“N-not too fast,” he begs between moans. “M’ so close, too soon…” </p><p> </p><p>He can see himself squirm on Yeonjun’s lap, his back arches a little as he fucks into Yeonjun’s fist, hips roll down as he fucks himself on Yeonjun’s cock. It is overwhelming; feels like he is enveloped with Yeonjun. The leather jacket makes it worse because it limits his movement. It feels too tight on his chest, too suffocating, but with that limitations come his heightened senses as he is forced to accept the pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>“Not holding you back,” Yeonjun pants in his neck, himself getting close. He continues grinding into Soobin while sliding his hand up and down the length. Spitting on his hand when it feels too dry. Thumbing on the slit. It is then that Soobin spills into his hand. </p><p> </p><p>He feels Yeonjun throbbing inside him as he comes, too, and warm liquid fills him up — but he can barely make sense of it with Yeonjun’s hand still moving and reassurances drowning all the other noises. “Good boy, Soobin, good as always,” Yeonjun breathes, “taking me so well, pretty. Look in the mirror, and look how beautiful you are,” he raises Soobin’s jaw and looks with him, “with cum painting your skin and the black of this piece of fabric.” </p><p> </p><p>Soobin, mind hazed after the intense session, finds he loves what he sees. </p><p> </p><p>“Could fuck you all day when you look like this, Soobs,” Yeonjun kisses his ear, “my beautiful Soobin in a smoking hot leather jacket. Really, the jacket should be thankful you wear it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading~ hopefully you enjoyed it &lt;3<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/soloscrawls">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/soloscrawls">CC</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>